


One shots

by ink_quill_pen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_quill_pen/pseuds/ink_quill_pen
Summary: some sad, some bad, and some odd, here are some of my one-shots.
Relationships: Amaimon & Mephisto Pheles, Amaimon & Okumura Rin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nephilims were once believed to live up to 200 years, but it seems Rin has broken that outstanding record... sadly he is not immortal as Amaimon and Mephisto would like to believe

Rin sat in the bed embraced by the creme sheets, staring into the sky… 215 was the oldest any Nephilim had lived, so it was a surprise when Rin lived into his 300s, they thought he was immortal, Mephisto saw it differently, he kept the lie going, he wanted to believe it more than anything… but he knew Rin wouldn’t last forever.

375 beautiful years made up Rin’s life. But now each and every day a little piece of Rin was fading, his body had slowly been aging ever since his sword opened. He wasn’t immortal, year after year he seemed no older to the humans, but he was growing old. Day in and day out his body aged. 

Till he couldn’t walk, but even then, that didn’t stop him, he lived on, just in a different way. Then it got worse, 350 is when it started with his legs, but slowly each part of him rapidly grew weaker. To cope Amaimon hid behind the lie that Rin was going to get better…

His old body might die but he could find a new host, after all his sword was broken, he was basically a full demon… But deep down he knew, Rin wouldn’t find a new host, he would have lived his life and move on, somewhere out of reach of the demon kings.

Rin had lived a full life, he did what he always said he would, he defeated Satan, placing the demon god’s heart in the same sword his own heart had once been trapped in. It was rather ironic, especially considering how Rin would use the sword with no regard to Satan’s well being. 

At first, the god was greatly opposed to his new host, but after being conquered by Rin’s determination time after time Satan gave in. He was always next to the last piece he had left of Yuri. Rin was; kind, stubborn, and so wonderful, just like his mother, he made time for others, cared for those around him, and protected everyone he could.

He always lived with the guilt of not saving Yukio, but at times, Satan could see the brother’s soul, he was with Rin, next to him, but Rin was never able to see it. It was infuriating to see but at the same time, Rin knew Yukio was next to him, for him it was blind faith, but still faith. 

He believed that even when he had nothing left to believe in. Rin had become Paladin and made peace with the demons. Though some rebelled from his practices the masses came to expect Rin as their new king, Rin never took the title nor used it. He was Rin, and that was all that mattered to him.

Rin stayed close to Samael, when everyone left or scoffed at the demon, Rin stayed. Bringing food as a peace offering, this in turn put Amaimon and Rin closer. They bonded over memories and soon made memories of their own… Rin never had a sexual relationship, but he didn’t need one, his friends and family were enough for him. 

He saw all of his prodigies as children, they considered him their new parent, he was a part of so many lives, his legacy wouldn’t be washed away with time, Samael could insure that… but certain things about him that Samael couldn’t afford to lose. His voice, his smile, his cooking, his skill, and his joy. 

Not all could be saved, but what couldn’t be captured or recorded Samael could store in his memory, deep into his mind, he would never forget it, but only remember it when reminded of Rin, if he saved the memories in that way they would never be rewritten or replaced. 

Some he even fused with his concept, he spent many years in preparation for Rin’s ultimate demise, he created too strong of a bond with the mortal. It was going to hurt, far more than it should. Samael wasn’t supposed to get attached to mortals, yet here he was doing so much for a stupid Nephilim…

He would hate Rin forever for leaving him like this, dying, it was unfair, he clawed his way into Samael’s life only to leave.

It was unfair and cruel… it made no sense, why get close to the demon kings only to refuse immortality. Lucifer had offered Rin a chance at immortality and he rejected it… 

It all was so confusing and bizarre. Why was Rin so cruel and heartless? Did he not care for the kings or their feelings, or did he just care more about the cost than the payoff? Sure immortality would cost a few human lives, but they were more than willing to give their lives.

It was cruel… But nonetheless, Mephisto spent every waking second he could with Rin. By his bedside, making arrangements, he did it all next to Rin, Rin was slipping further and further away each and every day. But Mephisto wanted to be there, he wouldn’t leave, just like how Rin stayed for him.

He was going to stay for the pain and hurt, and he was going to be with Rin… The dreadful day finally arrived. Mephisto awoke by Rin’s side and he was nearly gone. He had an hour at best. 

Mephisto moved as close to Rin as he could, he had to be there for his last moments… Days spent in pure silence felt comfortable, but this… This was hell.

The silence was overbearing and he could only hear the desperate ticks of the clock, Rin was losing seconds of his life and it was all going to be silent, it wasn’t fair. Rin had such an extravagant birth, appearing with flare, but now. He was going to slip away so quiet…

“Rin, Are you sure you want to leave?” Mephisto asked softly wrapping his gloved hand around the frail pale one resting against the cotton sheets.

A weak smile spread across Rin’s face… “yes Mephisto. It is my time,”

Rin chuckled softly at his own pun. “Pun aside, I just want you to promise me something,” Rin cooed softly, voice breaking, he sounded like an old record, not broken, but not smooth and silky as it used to be. 

Samael shared the soft chuckles and smiled. “For all, you have done for me one promise is not too much in my behalf,”

“Don’t forget to live without me,” Rin purred softly, a single tear slid down his face. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew he wasn’t built for immortality. No chemical or new body could fix that. 

Samael sighed softly wiping the tear away with his gloved hand. “I suppose I can give you that,”

“And Samael,” Rin added voice breaking with emotion.

“Yes, Rin?”

“Tell Amaimon I am sorry for leaving,” Rin whimpered, his smile falling into a frown. 

“Oh Rin,” Samael purred softly wrapping his arms around the Nephilim. “You don’t need to be sorry, we loved every moment we had, we could never hate you for this,”

“Thank you Mephisto,” Rin said as a smile returned to his face, Samael held back tears as he reminisced on how he would miss those gentle smiles

“Of course Rin. Well, is there anything I can do for you? Can I get you another pillow?”

“No… I am fine. Mephisto you should get more sleep,” Rin added lifting his hand to trace Mephisto’s face. 

“No, I am staying with you until the end, you stayed for me, so I am staying for you,” Mephisto replies bopping Rin’s nose softly with his gloved hand, after removing it from around the frail being.

Once again Rin frowned. “I failed them Mephisto, Yukio, and Shiro… I wasn’t able to save them… I, you shouldn’t stay,” Rin choked a sob out, remembering the passing of his family. They were all gone, his friends Shima, Bon, Koneko, Godain, Izumo, and lastly SHeimi, she was last to go.

He missed them all but it had been at least 100 years. Yet he never could forgive himself for their deaths, there was nothing he could do for his friends, it was all-natural causes, but Shiro and Yukio… he could have done something about it. But he just stood there like an idiot.

“No, Rin you couldn’t have stopped it, you did what you could have. You did all you could to save them, it wasn’t your fault. They are proud of you Rin, I know they are. You have done so much. You have so many lives. You made mine and Amaimon’s so much better. Please don’t carry that guilt with you,”

“Mephisto,” Rin whimpered weakly. 

“You deserve so much more than this Rin. You deserve only the best. Not everyone is able to be here, but I promise you, all your students, their children, and their children, me, Amaimon, we will all be there. You don’t deserve to die alone in, or in silence. It simply it suiting for a being of your caliber,”

“Where do you think I will go?”

“Well, I think you are going to go wherever your friends and family are. Thousands of years I have watched humans celebrate their past loved ones. They have Made countless offerings to me and the hope that their loved ones have a safe journey. But to be honest, I have no idea where they go. All the souls, all the people, all the humans.” Mephisto purred happily soothing Rin.

“They could be anywhere. They truly could be among my stars. Or they could be my stars. But I know that they’re going to be out of my reach. Out of every demon's reach. They’re going somewhere safe. And I know you’re going there to Rin. So please do not worry. I will take care of Assiah, you go in peace,” The soft addition 

“Thank you, Mephisto, for everything,”

“This is what family does Rin. We look after each other.”

With a soft nod, Rin receded into the bed. A small smile rested on his face and he closed his eyes. He wasn’t dead, he was just relaxing. He didn’t want to go painfully or struggle as he said his farewell. 

He merely wanted to drift away softly. Giving a kind closure for his loved ones. He wanted them to know it was painless. Mephisto did as he promised. He stayed By Rin till the very end.

He stayed awake, and aware until the final breath. He watched over Rin, kept him safe, comfortable, happy, and at peace.

When the final breath flew by it all became so real, the death wasn’t a dream, or a thing of the future, a threat, or a figment of anxiety. Rin was gone, this was now, this was the present, there was no hiding from it. Rin had slipped away so easily. 

He had flown away in silver wings but only now did he disappear out of sight. Rin was dead now, at this moment. It wasn’t a thing of the past, it was happening now.

Stunned Mephisto finally spoke, “goodbye Rin. Goodbye friend,”

No tears left him as he sat in the small room next to the creme cotton sheets on the small bed. It was so quiet, so peaceful.

It was too quiet, it was empty without him, it was cold, everything became so small, Mephisto had nothing tying him to this world anymore other than his promises.

Oh how dearly he wished to be human, to live a short life, then spend forever amongst the stars. It was so cruel, so unfair. He could never see those he loved again. 

But this was the price of being a demon. Sure you have power and immortality, accompanied by all the knowledge you could ever want. But you never get to see those you love again. That is why love was so cruel, why humans were no better than worms. 

Love didn’t exist and humans were just animals. But these excuses can only work for so long. Rin was no mere animal, no worm, no plaything. He was beautiful and kind. But he was gone, gone to a place of only pure joy and happiness.

A place no demon could ever reach… Rin was no demon or human. He was Rin and that was all he was ever going to be.

The preparations had already been made, everything was all set in motion, the flowers were ready, the coffin was made, a hole was dug, then the memorial was all prepared.

All they needed was Rin, he was the last to go, the last of his friends and family. Everything went smoothly, the funeral went smoothly and everything went perfectly. It had to, it was only fair that way.

Mephisto pheles stayed for it all, he stayed until everyone else left. But he did not come to say his final goodbye for he would return, for every hardship, every trouble he faced he shared with Rin, who was placed right to Shiro, Mephisto could never allow the old man to be thrown in some public cemetery.

His gravestone was located there. But Shiro lay next to Rin in Mephisto’s private cemetery. It was only right for him to be next to his sons. Mephisto made sure to place Yukio with his family… through the others, we are located elsewhere Mephistopheles designated a statue in their honor. 

All of them were so dear to Rin… Rin had always been more than a simple pawn. He was him. Nothing more and nothing less.

But for Amaimon he didn’t take kindly to the death, throwing a fit at the news. He knew it was coming but didn’t want to believe it. Like any other demon, he was selfish. He wanted Rin all to himself, he wanted Rin to be immortal, he needed it. But it wasn’t so.

Rin was gone, it finally all clicked in after the wake of destruction was carved into the earth.

“ so he really is gone,” Amaimon mutters softly, laying his head on Samael’s shoulder. The two gazed at the gravestone once again. Dozens of roses decorated the stone, Rin’s name looked wrong carved into the stone, it wasn’t right.

It wasn’t the curved penmanship Amaimon was used to seeing. 

“Yes,” Samael replies simply. “ I have something I want to show you,”

The statement made Amaimon perk up in curiosity. 

The two teleported to the time kings’ room. Where the TV screen showed a clip or more of a movie.

Samael sat on the bed and Amaimon day next to him. With a press of a button, the clip played, an all too familiar voice rang through the air. 

“Hey, Amaimon!” A happy voice called, camera movements were jerky but the film was still smooth. A green and red blob appeared on screen, Though once the camera focused it was revealed to be Amaimon.

“Can you say that again?” Rin giggles happily.

“ if you keep pointing that thing in my face I’m going to eat it,” Amaimon growled unhappily.

“ Just because you can’t speak properly doesn’t mean you should destroy things,” Samael mocked gleefully.

“ I hate you,” Amaimon snarled, but through the snarl, there was a clear happy smile. 

Samael paused the video and looked at the demon next to him. “ There are many more clips like this. I saved pieces of him, so if you ever feel like you are forgetting him, tell me,” Samael spoke softly shattering the demon further.

Amaimon broke down and latched onto Samael.

“I miss him Samael. It is unfair why did he leave us!” Amaimon wailed, clinging to the elder demon for comfort.

“ if you think this hurts, imagine going through this over 7 times. Besides he wasn’t meant to be immortal. It would hurt him more to keep him alive then it hurts us now. This pain will get better. The pain we would have put him through wouldn’t have gotten better. Besides we will still have pieces of him. Kuro is guarding his grave as well, you can always go visit him… he may be gone but he isn’t lost. He is where he’s supposed to be. Living happily and freely,”

“ Why does he get to be happy and not us? it is unfair!” Amaimon snarled as fresh ran down his face, flowing down his cheeks.

“ This is the price of being a demon, Amaimon. Powers isn’t the only thing that separates us,”

Amaimon continued sobbing and Samael consoled him softly. There was little he could do, he couldn’t change this. So he had to accept it. That is all they could do. Accept it and move on.


	2. I'm not happy here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why stay when everyone and everything you loved is gone?

It was done, the war was over, the order had won, yet amongst the thousands of joyful cheers and bright smiles, Rin couldn’t seem to smile. Winning came at a cost, Yukio, Kuro, Shima, Izumo, Bon, Miwa, Shura. Everyone had been killed. 

When you lose everything the only way you can go is up, right? No, you can go further and further down, sinking down below the worst. The overwhelming emptiness was slowly overtaking what little he had left. But what did he even have left?

The monastery was long gone, his old dorm had long been demolished, he lived alone, in a small home, living off the food he made, but even that had become bland. Nothing sparked interest within him. Everything had become so bland.

Life was just a blur. Sure, he accomplished his goal, he defeated Satan, he was at the height of his career, he was supposed to be happy, celebrating with everyone else. He was at the top, he had the furthest to fall, or he was supposed to.

No drink or colored light could bring them back. Nothing could bring them back. He was alone. Lost, even, lost in life. A life, that was not his, then again, his life was never his. He has only lived a planned life. Maybe if he had lived a real-life he could have been happy, but dear Samael made sure every moment was hell.

This is what you get for winning, an empty shell of a life, courteously of Samael.

Liquid poison and false smokable joy was his only friend as he sat by the far alone, as the party raved on without him, joyful speech after another, they were all boring and empty, he never meant the words he said, all the smiles were fake anyway. 

The stupid speeches made some people happy, so time after time he did them. He got paid to do them after all.

“Well hello, Rin,” an all too familiar voice cooed.

Rin didn’t even bother turning his head to see the demon king. He could tell it was him, just by his scent alone, not to mention that all too annoying voice. “Hi Samael,” Rin replied, not even bothering to muster a fake smile.

“Those aren’t good for you,” Samael growled, taking the lit cigarette and dropping it into the drink, pushing both aside, out of reach from Rin.

“Since when did you care?” Rin scoffed, closing his eyes to give them a break from the flashing neon lights.

“You are my prime achievement, I need to make sure you are alive and healthy. Or what was all my hard work for?” Mephisto replied happily, Rin could hear his smirk, and his mind took the liberty of picturing his very expression, hundreds of years could never change the time king, no amount of time could.

“Whatever,” Rin slurred, opening his eyes and letting them drift over to Samael. “I am going to go have fun at your party,” 

Rin tried to move past Samael, but he was stopped by Samael grabbing onto his wrist, holding it tight enough to get across his message but strong enough to leave a bruise. “You are not sober, I can't let you drive yourself home,”

“I will just call someone,” Rin scoffed angrily trying to gain freedom over his wrist again by struggling.

“Rin you are not leaving this place without me,” Samael snarled, grip tightening around the wrist, cutting off the blood flow.

Rin tried to snarl in response but it was cut off by the toxic glow of the elder demon’s eyes. He wasn’t asking, he was ordering… Samael was impossible to argue with him in this state.

“Fine,”

The king smiled at the compliance, he quickly snapped and brought the two of them to his mansion.

“You will be staying here for the time being. In return I want you to answer a few questions for me,” Samael purred happily letting go of RIn.

“Ask away,” Rin yawned, not having the patience for this.

“How long have you been so reckless with your health?” 

“Three months,”

“Why are you being so careless?”

“Because I want to. Besides it is none of your business,” Rin barked back.

“Fine then, since you are getting so defensive I will only ask one more question,” Mephisto sighed, getting irritated by Rin’s tone.

“Just get on with it,” Rin sighed in defeat.

“Are you happy?”

Seriously what kinda question is that? The answer is no, but still what the hell kinda question is that. Why did he even have to ask that? All of Rin’s friends are dead. All of his family, his entire life, everything, all joy in life was disappeared, and Samael asked if he is fucking happy?

“Sure,” Rin scoffed, hiding behind a mask of pride and arrogance.

“Rin don’t lie to me,”

“Like you have to me?” Rin growled. “I don’t have to answer this stupid question. You know the answer,”

“You are right, that is a bad question. I meant, why are you not happy?”

“Why am I not happy? Are you serious?” Rin laughed. “Why am I not fucking happy? Is that even a question. I don‘t know, maybe it is the fact that all my friends are dead! Everything that was ever important to me is all gone. I don’t have anything that brings me joy… So No I am not happy. I am surprised it took you this long to pull your head out of your ass,” 

“Rin,”

“NO! No more questions,” Rin snarled. But his tone quickly switched, a grin spread across his face, it was wrong, out of place… “In fact let me ask you a question. When am I going to die? You planned everything in my life thus far. So when are you going to end it? But if you are going to end this, then I will,”

Rin’s last words shot through Samael, he assumed as much, it was only normal for this to happen… Never would he think the boy he met in the graveyard would be saying this… A part of him couldn't accept it. It was unfair. Rin was supposed to leave.

“No,” Samael growled magic twisted around Rin. “You aren’t leaving, you won’t leave. If you truly wish to know your plan then I shall tell you. You are going to stay, forever. Everyone else was destined to leave. But you are going to stay,”

Rin grew furious, flames igniting on the spot. “How dare you. You don’t get to tell me if I get to die or not,”

“Oh yes indeed I do,” Samael snarled. “If you forget death is my to control, my kin. You may wish death all you want, but I can promise you Rin it will never come for you,”

“NO!” Rin snarled. 

“Yes and if you have a problem with it then you can just learn to deal with it,” Samael snarled back.  
“Then what happens when I become unentertaining for you? I know for a fact you will just throw me away. You are selfish Samael and you only care about yourself! You always have. You may believe I will stay all you want. But it won’t make me happy, I am not happy here. You won’t make me happy. My happiness is gone, and I am not going to make you happy… if I did Yukio might have stayed, and Shiemi wouldn't have left me. If I am so entertaining, Kuro would still be here,” Rin said softly.

“So please just let me leave, none of us will be happy. Not me, not you. I know you will miss me, but the me you miss is already gone. A part of him left with each of his friends,”

…

A thousand years to that very day, Rin was long gone by then. The morning was the hardest, sober he had the same opinion. So for once Samael wasn’t selfish and gave into the demands of a broken Nephilim.

But still, each and every day Rin was right, Samael hadn’t loved the Rin he had turned into, he loved the Rin he went to war with, the spitfire with a happy grin, fueled by his own spite…

“I hope you are happy Rin,” Samael sighed looking to the sky, past the moon, past the sun, to a distant land he could never reach. “I hope they are treating you well up there,”

“They are, and thank you Samael,”


	3. Devil part timer meets blue excorcist

Rin sauntered into the MgRonald's orders his food sleepily and sunk into the plastic seat, it wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was better than standing. It was rather odd that only one employ was meaning the front desk, Rin could have sworn there was meant to be two. But he really didn’t order takeout much so his knowledge was lacking, besides fast-food employees are the last thing he is thinking about.

His black hair was torn and ripped and tangled. At this point, the mass on his head could hardly be called hair. But it fit nicely with his blood-stained face and raged uniform. He was sent out to handle a group of hobgoblins, they weren’t impossible but it was still a pain to deal with.

He was exhausted from work, and just wanted to sleep, but sadly it was only noon. He still had the rest of the day to handle. 

“Hey, are you alright? You seem like you have had a hard day,” Sadao said softly approaching the boy with his food.

“Yeah, you could say that work has been rather taxing. I didn’t even have time to make any food today,” Rin laughed softly accepting the food.

“Oh, what is your occupation?” Sadao said laughing softly at the complaint, surely whatever the occupation the boy healed couldn’t be too taxing.

“I am an exorcist,”

“Oh,” Sadao growled lightly in distaste.

“I didn’t mean to offend, don’t worry I am not going to push any beliefs on you. To be honest, I think half of it is bullshit,” Rin added softly as not to lose the acquaintance he gained.

“Well, that is an odd confession,”

“I only became an exorcist because… of reasons. The only reason why I am still in it is saving people from demons who try and hurt them,”

“Why have you come here exorcist,” Sadao growled stepping away from the table, fangs extended.

“Woah calm down, I don’t want a fight. I am a demon to… or half-demon,” Rin said quickly slipping it out from under his uniform. “Either way I get it. I understand why you are courtesy of exorcists, some are not the nicest. But I just want to help people,” 

“What is your name kid?” Sadao asked, relaxing his tense posture.

“Rin Okumura,” Rin replied, slipping his tail back up his shirt. “And yours?”  
“Sadao Maou, So Okumura you said you were half-demon? What type of demon are you?” Sadao asked as he smirked happily.

“Well that is kinda a hard question to answer, my father doesn’t really fit into any demonic categories pre say,” Rin said laughing softly. “I can say for sure that he is not something one wants to mess around with,”

“Well, what are his powers? I may be able to help classify him?” Sadao said happily.

“Well, he has a multitude of powers, but the most prominent one is his blue flames,” Rin replied simply.

“Well, what rank does he have in the army?” Sadao asked Rin for details, after all this was the first half-demon he had ever met. Let alone in this world, so he had to know all he could about this being.

“Well, don’t laugh but he may be the god of all demons,” Rin said softly.

“God of all demons? There is no such thing, they only have one true king,” Sadao growled.

“No, there are eight demon kings, two demon goddesses, and one demon god, for the most part, all of the demons stay in gehenna, but others crawl their way into this world and cause havoc. Are you sure you are a demon?” RIn replied simply.

“I am rather sure, in fact, I will prove it, the store closes in thirty minutes and I will show you then,” Sadao growled in response.

“I only have an hour till my next job, and I don’t have time for some guy who wants to pull my leg about being a demon,” Rin scoffed standing up.

Sadao quickly grabbed Rin’s wrist and prevented him from leaving. “I would show you right now but I don’t want to get caught off my shift. Please just stay. I haven’t met a half-demon in this world yet, or at all. I need to know a lot more about demons in this world if I am going to stay. You can have whatever you want in return,”

“Fine, I suppose I could stay… I know how it feels to know nothing, so I won’t ask for anything in return. But if this is a trick I swear I will destroy you,” Rin growled.

“I am not going to trick you I promise,” Sadao said softly in response. “You are welcome to stay where you are, I just have to finish up some work in the back then I will close up,” 

“Aright, I suppose I can get started on a few of my reports,” Rin replied softly digging through his bag and fishing out a creme sheet of paper, which he quickly got to scribbling upon. The silence wasn’t awkward, it was simply heavy with anitapcation, more anxiety for Sadao, he needed to prove to Rin that he was a demon. That is if he wanted to get more information about the demons of this world, he had long believed this world was demon free, but apparently, this belief was wrong, after all, tails on humans were unheard of, so why would a human have one?

The range of motion was far too advanced for a meer machine, and why lie about being half-demon? The minutes flew by quickly as the two respective beings finished up their work. Soon Sadao finished with his work, just as Rin copied down the rest of his notes.

“Alright, kid are you ready to see?” Sadao with a burst of pride made sure to change out of his work clothes as the damaged uniform could cost him. Surprisingly the uniforms were much more expensive than one would assume by their cheap appearance, or well, expensive by Sadao’s pay payroll.

“Yeah, show me your mighty demon powers,” Rin chuckled softly standing.

“Well we have to go outside first,” Sadao chuckled at the raw excitement radiating from Rin. 

Well, it was more of curiosity than excitement, but Rin was nonetheless intrigued. It was a bizarre feeling for Sadao, feeling joy in showing his powers, he normally only used them when it was necessary, but this seemed worth it. Though Alciel would have his horns if he found out he was using his powers so freely, This may seem like a waste to Alceil, but it was something Sadao felt he had to do.

But on the happenchance that Alceil didn’t see this as a waste, then there was a chance they could form a bond with the halfling, after all, if he healed the powers of the demon god of this world, then he was bound to be powerful, maybe he would even have the power to help the demons return back to Ente Isla.

Stepping outside Sadao made sure to slow time to a near stop, just outside the shop, of course, he wouldn’t want anyone to stumble across him in his true form, that would cause issues, things he didn’t need to deal with at the moment.

“So, I do exactly see much demonic activity,” Rin said bitterly, quickly getting disappointed.

“I am getting to it, it takes time safer all, and if you haven’t noticed I have already put a small strain on myself, freezing time isn’t as easy as it looks after all,” Sadao scoffed in response.

Rin simply looked around in awe and confusion as the world was indeed frozen, as all color had faded from view. This action was bizarre to Rin, he had only heard of time freezes, they could only be performed by high ranking kin of Samael, and never had it been recorded that color would fade from the world.

“What are you?” Rin asked in awe, tuning to face Sadao who was now covered in the shadow aura he possessed, among that was his apparent tan horns appearing amongst the navy hair atop his head. These few shifts were not the only his body endured as his whole body had morphed, not only had he taller but his muscles were more apparent as well, and to go along with that fur started mid-thigh traveled all the way down to a pair of hives that appeared to belong to a goat, though they were to scale of the sulking demon.

The very aura, along with the true form, seemed to overwhelm Rin as he had yet to unsheathe his Kurikara that was hidden by his coat.

“I am devil king Satan, Ruler or Ente Islan,” Sadao purred happily in response. 

RIn quivered as he grabbed the sheath of his sword. “How can you possibly be Satan you don’t have the blue flames,”

“I am not of this world boy, and it seems you are not from mine. Still, I am delighted to find another being of magical origin,” Sadao joyfully added, though his tone was charismatic RIn still felt overwhelming uncertainty and fear for the demon.

“And what may be these blue flames you speak so fondly of?” The demon added.

“There are the powers both I and my biological father possess,” Rin replied, trying to keep himself calm and free from showing any signs of fear or weakness as one dose with a demon. He swiftly grabbed the grip of his sword and swiftly pulled it from its sheath, igniting his flames in the process. “And I am working alongside the true cross order so that I may keep the people of this world safe,”

“These are indeed azure flames, and by the feeling of aura I call tell they hold greater power, if you were part of my world I would be sure to keep you high within the ranks,” Sadao said in awe of the shining Cerulean flames that flickered around the black-haired boy.

“I appreciate it but I am afraid I made a promise to a certain king of time and space, no matter how much I wish I cannot abandon the order,” Rin replied, sheathing his sword in the hopes that the devil king would follow suit, which he did.

Color slowly returned to the world as the time freeze melted away, but this had a more draining effect than originally instead, not on the devil but on Rin himself. The boy found himself quickly becoming off-center and wobbling softly at the loss of the time freeze.

Time freezes had not affected any of the humans or demon before, so it was odd that Rin was so disrupted by the change, it was a multitude of factors that lead him to feel this way though, one of which being that while ignited his flames he attached himself to the very fabric of the universe, which at the time was unbalanced by the time freeze, and the rapidity of which the freeze faded away also impacted the Nephilim. 

The collocation of factor is what led Rin to fumble over and collide with the pavement as his mind slipped in a darkened abyss. This resulted in an extreme wave of panic for Sadao who had never dealt with one of RIn’s species, not did he know what predicament ailed Rin, so he had no idea on how to cure this, so he did what he thought was best, he took him to Alceil, surely his trusted general would know of something to help this boy...

___

Rin awoke head buzzing softly he braced himself for the pain that may come with the awareness of the world, yet it never came. Opening his eyes he gassed around the room he was kept on. He appeared to be within an apartment, a cheap one at that, there was not much space for one to cook, or even really live. No beds were in the house either. This surely could not be home, the small room only had a stove and windows!

This was no living space, it was more of a college dorm at best!

“Sire he is awake!” A calm voice said happily.

“Oh good, I thought I had killed him,” Sadao said in relief.

“Where am I?” Rin asked rubbing his head softly, as to stop his upcoming migraine.

“I brought you back to my home, you just fell asleep randomly,” Sadao replied, walking to Rin.

“We think that the time freeze his highness put around the two fo you had a larger effect on you than originally imagined,” The voice added, “you definitely need to rest, we don’t want you to get hurt again,”

“Who are you?” Rin asked the voice softly, as he tried to sit up.

“I am Alceil, one of Satan's generals, You should lie down, you need rest after what happened,” Alceil replied softly.

“He will be fine. I searched his symptoms and at worst he has a concussion, besides if he is half-demon then he can just use magic to heal, we have nothing to worry about,” A condescending voice scoffed from the corner of the room.

“We don’t need your input Lucifer, besides you are not a doctor you don’t know what could be ailing him,”

“And neither are you! We know nothing of the demons from this world or the ailments, I still think it a bad idea for you to have brought him here. He doesn't know what that thing could be infected with,” Lucifer scoffed in reply.

The purple hair as well as the Lavender eyes were induction enough that this too was a different demon than Rin was familiar with. 

“The internet is not all that reliable so it's best not to go there for medical advice, I think I just got a bit overwhelmed that's all. If I am injured in any way, my demonic healing should have taken over by now and fixed whatever was hurt,” Rin explained as he sat up. “I should be going my boss is going to have my tail if I miss too many missions,”

“Wait! You said you tell me more about demons in this world,” Sadao said, stopping Rin from standing up.

“Yeah… I guess I did. Well, I should at least call him before he gets too mad,” Rin answered with a sigh, reaching into his pocket.

“Why do you even need to report to a human anyway? You are the son of a very powerful demon,” Sadao huffed.

“My boss isn’t a human, he is a demon, a demon king to add insult to injury, if anything he would best answer your questions about demons, my knowledge is rather limited on the full spectrum of demons,” Rin added, dialing the number of the dreaded demon king.

“Well hello, Rin, what makes you call?” Mephisto cooed happily through the phone, though Rin could hear the threat in his tone.

“Yeah I may have missed a few missions but I promise I have found something that makes up for it. I may or may not have ran across a group of demons from another world and they seemed to be high in ranking,” Rin replied looking around the room taking note of his surroundings.

“Demons from another world you say? That would be a good excuse considering how you missed three missions and have yet to report this morning. But that has yet to explain where you are and why you have yet to report sooner,” Mephisto growled softly from the other line. “The order has been rather bothersome on your whereabouts you know,”

“Well, I passed out, and they may or may not have taken me to their home,” Rin explained in his own defense, it kinda wasn't his fault.

“So do you know where you are currently? Or will I have to search for you?” Mephisto sighed.

Rin covered the mic on his phone and turned his head to Sadao, “What is the address to this place?”

“What an address?” Sadao replied.

“You are going to have to search for me, I will stay on the line for you,” Rin sighed placing his phone on the wooden floor. He could sense the irritation registering within Mephisto, but nonetheless he was thankful that Mephisto would be arriving soon.

“So who were you on the phone with?” Sadao asked happily.

“My boss, he is going to come here soon,” Rin explained simply.

“Wait, a demon king from this world is coming here now?” Sadao asked, surprised.

“Yeah, the order is a bit fussy with me, they kinda really hate my dad and don’t trust me at all because of him so they want tabs on me at all times,” Rin said, yawning softly revealing his small fangs in the process.

Soon there was a soft knock on the door, indicating the presence behind the door.

Sadao quickly opened the door to see Mephisto.

“So are you Rin’s boss?” Sadao asked simply.

“Yes, I suppose you could call me that,” Mephisto said with a smile.

The devil invited the demon inside, making the air in the room rather tense.

“SO theses are the “high classed demons o spoke of?” Mephisto asked tone mocking Rin.

“I give you permission to look through my memory, and only my memories of yesterday after I had lunch,” Rin replied simply.

Mephisto beamed at the chance to peer through Rin’s mind and quickly got to work, filtering through the memories Rin’s mind had stored.

“Well, it seems your statement was correct, good job on locating them Rin I am rather impressed,”

“Thanks,” Rin sighed, rubbing his head again. His migraine had returned.

“As for you, your presence in this world is breaching my timeline rather severely, if you were to cause a butterfly effect in this universe you could very easily destroy the enter fabric of this timeline. So I must ask you to leave, but I know this universe has many benefits to other universes so I am willing to give you something in return for your agreement to never return,” Mephisto said conversation directed at Sadao.

“I see, well is there a way we could take this conversation to a more private area?” Sadao asked in response.  
__

“So it is decided then, Rin you are to return with them to Sadao mao’s world and you will leave without a fuss,” Mepsito said happily appearing in the room.

“Ok, but how am I going to get back?” Rin asked in response. 

“You aren’t coming back,” Mephisto replied.

“What?!” Rin screeched.

“At first I was skeptical, but the counter Sadao supplied me was more than enough of a replacement,” Mephisto replied.

“Besides, his original plan was lacking and it didn’t end well,” Sadao added.

“But sir, how are we going to get home?” Alceil asked in response.

“Mephisto here has decided to help us get a portal back home so we can retake ente ilsan,” Sadao said happily.

Annnnd I got lazy and frankly lost inspiration while writing this. SO I will give you all a quick summary.

Sadao takes Rin back to his world, Sadao is a good dad and Rin is happy.

The end.


	4. Rebel Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin rebels

It all started on a dark humid night. Rin was walking down a slick cool path, and small drops of water sprinkled onto his pink-tipped nose, winter was steadily approaching, and Rin had forgotten to bring a suitable coat, so he simply resorted to his uniform to keep him warm. It was not the best piece of insulation but it worked.

To think it was his senior year so high school, and it was already coming to a close. Everything seemed to fly by so quickly. All the troubles of his early life had seemed to sort themselves out as time went on. Or so Rin had though, little did he know this walk would shift his entire view of the world.

A small silver hair boy was sobbing, huddled up against a city wall, trying to keep warm.

Rin quickly walked over to the boy and knelt down. His heart ached for the boy as he could not bear the sight of a child in danger. The tragedy of his own past was proof enough that all children need a loving home. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Rin asked softly, kneeling down next to the boy.

Soon he felt an abrasion in his skull as a metal rod collided with the bone. Rin simply snarled in response and grabbed the metal, his demonic side slipping out as he ripped the rod from the hands of those who wielded it.

“I would normally rip you to pieces but I shall spare this child from any trauma, so it's best if you were to leave,” Rin snarled flames igniting.

The person fell to the ground and quivered in fear.

“Please we just need money for food. No one will hire us because of our heritage please, we need to take care of the child,” The being whimpered softly.

Rin caught a glimpse of the grey horns mounted on the beings’ hair auburn hair, they also had a pair of glowing bronze eyes.

“You are a Nephilim,” Rin said softly dropping the metal rod. “Why hasn't the order reached out to help you? They said they were starting programs to help Nephilims,”

“Yeah well they lied, they are only accepting those with less than a 25% percent heritage, the rest of us are screwed over and turned away,” The Nephilim growled back.

“But… how?” Rin stuttered softly.

“Wait you look familiar, aren’t you that kid who took on three demon generals at once and beat all of them?” The Nephilim asked.

“Yeah, Rin Okumura, poster boy halfling,” Rin replied softly.

“You can say that again, you were a huge inspiration for us. Knowing that a halfling could rise in the ranks and end up as a high classed exorcist. It led a lot of us to go to order, those who were accepted stayed those who were turned away went back to our hide pouts. Since everyone has a masho now, we can’t get hired because of our demonic features,” The Nephilim added pointing out their horns.

“I am sure I can get your supplies. I can convince the order and-” Rin began only to get interrupted. “No, we are not going to order. They have betrayed us once, we aren’t putting our lives in their hands,” The Nephilim replied.

“There must be something I can do, I just can't leave you like this,” Rin said softly.

“I am afraid you can't do anything, the order will pretend to let us in but just throw us to the side. The more demonic you are the worse you are treated,” The Nephilim replied. “They don’t care about us, they never have and never will. You are the only expectation because of your power while the rest of us are left in the dust.

“Well I think I know how to change that, but I am going to need a lot more Nephilims,” Rin began.

“What's your plan?”

“If enough of us cause problems for the order and the Illuminati then they will do anything to calm us, and as Satan’s son, neither Lucifer nor Samael will be able to stop me. So if we can just last long enough against both forces then they give up on trying to stop us, and simply settled for a treaty.,”

“What makes you think that will work?” The Nephilim scoffed.

“I know how to get on their nerves rather easily. Besides if things go my way, then I may be able to achieve my goal of beating the shit out of Satan,” Rin said happily. 

“So you said you needed back upright? Let me show you something, caile it’s time to go, The Nephilim said to the crying boy, who quickly got up cheerily.

Rin simply shook his head softly as they began walking. They soon stumbled across a small alleyway. The Nephilim tapped his foot softly on the ground which led to the floor opening up and relieving a stairway. Caile began happily hopping down the stone steps as the Nephilim began their descent as well.

“Well, are you coming?” The Nephilim asked happily.

“Yeah,” Rin said softly, beginning his descent as well.   
Once they were under the stone slid over the stair hiding them all from view, blue lights minted along the path illuminating their way.

“This is a nice hideout you have here,” Rin said in awe.

“Yeah it is an abandoned Illuminati facility, we made sure to remove all traces of this place for their database as well,”

“You have access to their database?” Rin asked happily.

“Only the abandoned faculties locations,”

“That is more than enough I can easily slip through the encrypted codes and find out their plans, and I have access to all the true cross files, so finding out their plan won’t be a problem, we just have to stay a step ahead of them at all times,” Rin announced happily as he reaches the ground floor.

A short curly-haired girl approached the Nephilim with curiosity glowing in her emerald eyes, which classed brilliantly with her tan skin. “Who did you bring this time Kler?” The girl asked.

“Kler you have to be kidding,” Another girl hissed, this one with a head of shining red hair. “We don’t have the money to take in another Nephilim,” She snarled.

“Tarra, relax he is going to help us,” Kler replied simply.

“How is he going to do that?” Terra snapped back. “Unless he can start making money for us, or is a tunnel than we have no space for him,”

“I will let him tell it,” Kler said with a sneer.

“Greetings Tarra, I am Rin Okumura, I have come to right the wrong that has been caused by both sides of the war. It seems to be that you are in charge of this living space, so this is why I must talk with you in private about my plans to right the wrongs you have endured,”

“Woah, Woah, Woah, hold up, I ain't no boss, Scythe is in the pink room and she would be glad to discuss whatever planny thingsing you may have,” 

“Thank you for your assistance,” Rin said formally walking to the room with the pink hue.

“As for you,” Terra growled, turning her attention back to Kler.

_

Rin entered the pink room and was hit by a subtle aroma of roses petals and sugar cane, though under the scents was a slight hint of blood, human blood.

“Who exactly do you think you are?” A gentle voice hissed tone laced with anger and bitter intentions.

“I am Rin Okumura. I have come to discuss my plans with Scythe, to overthrow the throne of Gehenna,” Rin replied bowing politely.

“Ah, I thought you looked familiar poster boy,” Scythe hissed. “Well whatever plan you have I am not interested in cooperating with the order, I have to trust or respect for them,”

“And that is why I came here, you see I have a plan, I have access to both the Illuminati and true cross files. If we were able to disturb their plan Samael and Lucifer would be at our will. Then when Gehenna is blinded with confusion by our demands we attack and overtake the throne,” Rin replied simply.

“You are rather ambitious, but I am not willing to risk a single life in this haven,”

“You won’t have to,” Rin replied with a smirk. “I simply need extra hands to help me with my ploys. I can handle the actual action but I need some assistance with the setup,” Rin purred happily in response.

After hours of a simple questionnaire. Scythe agreed, the pale pink half-blood naga was more than willing to assist her demon prince in the destruction of the demon kings.

So it began, the first order of business, relocating their base of operations and combining the thousands of hidden Nephilims. Slowly Rin's plan got set in motion, after the initial panic of Rin’s disappearance there was a sudden drawback in demons as they planned to find their prince. Though, finding him proved difficult so they slowly got more ambitious as they searched, leading to the exorcists having to deal with more aggressive and rambunctious demons.

That is when the first ploy was set in motion, an anonymous tip set off the true cross, at 3 am on Thursday the Illuminati planned a bombing for three of the major facilities. The true cross order was quick to evacuate as 3 am approached and Rin’s forces quickly swept into action and collected all the supplies they needed.

The Illuminati had quickly rescheduled their bombing as soon as the plans were leaked, so the Nephilim were in the clear. But the simple setback came at the cost of missing their window of opportunity as the true cross order moved into bomb shelters, but at the same time, the order was losing time for research. 

Soon Amaimon and Beelzebub had caught wind of the mysterious interferences and decided to induce a price search for the prince. They were first to find him, but they didn’t share his location with the other demon kings as planned, instead, they joined forces with their prince at the promise of more power as the plan progressed. Sadly plans do not go as Rin had thought, Egyn and Iblis were quickly to track Amaimon and discover the hidden base, But Rin was sure to handle them, Giving the water concept’s heart to the king of insects and the fire heart to the earth king. 

This in turn made the remaining demon kings panic as Amaimon and Beelzebub grew significantly stronger at the additions of the hearts. But as well as the leader’s Rin had collected they were also fed small portions of the hearts increasing their powers as well.

Soon the army had grown significantly in power soon their crimson-stained flag was benign and marched up to Satan himself who went head-on with The demon prince he long despised, the same prince who stole his heart in a blaze of passion and quickly consumed it.

This crowned him as the true king of Gehenna, and the remaining demon king hesitantly bowed to his will, his first order, dismantle the true cross order, and the demons obeyed, the next, put his Nephilims in charge, The next order was, for the demon kings were either forced to retire or killed.


	5. LuciRin clip

The room was dimly lit, with murmurs of prayers being the only sound to comfort the panicked breathing of the sacrifice.

Who would have thought it would come to this? Rin bond to alter, just waiting for the god to arrive. He was a sacrifice, only because he shared his kindness to a lone traveler. Who would have thought the soft angelic lime green eyes would be responsible for this? 

He was just trying to be kind, maybe this was some cruel Karma for being a difficult child. He caused Shiro so many problems… No doubt word of his capture would get around to Shiro, Yuri, and Yukio.

His parents would be devastated, he was kept from parties and public school for the very fear of being captured by a cult. 

He just wanted to talk to someone was that such a crime? He hadn’t been let out to make friends since he was nine, the other priest’s children were fun to play with but other than that he never had any friends. No one from the outside world to talk to, no one to tell his life to.

The stranger was so kind, his soft green eyes and blonde hair looked so gentle and silky. He looked like the very definition of a saint, he spoke softly and only had kind things to say about everything. Who would have guessed that was what ended up getting him ripped from his home and put on his altar; being served on a silver platter for the gods to devour or keep as a slave.

Well, he really didn’t know what god was being sacrificed to, he just woke up here. For all, he knew he could be sacrificed to all the gods, some of the gods, or just one of the gods. Still, his freedom was being ripped from him and once this ritual was done he would never be able to return to the human world.

He didn’t want to leave, he wasn’t ready. He had just turned twenty-one, he had so much life left to live. He hadn’t even said goodbye, it was unfair. The last thing he said to Yukio was how Shiro was being too overprotective, the last thing he said to his mom was goodnight, and he last saw his father was during a fight which had gotten him grounded for three days.

So stupid, so stupid and selfish he had been. To take advantage of his father’s care and act as if it was hurting him when it had given him 21 years of uninterrupted life. A life free of harsh suffering and demons.

Oh, the irony was miserable; being raised in a temple and then sacrificed to a demon god. He could only pray whatever god he was being given to was merciful. If they had half the kindness of the stranger then they would get along just fine.

That’s when it set in a tearing heat. He managed to squeak out a gasp in pain and shock. Crimson trickled over his skin, pooling onto the stone base underneath him. The pentagram carved into the stone ignited, magic grabbed a hold of his broken figure and that's when he felt it.

He was becoming detached from this place from this body and this world entirely.

A blind light appeared overhead, fading from the world Rin felt at peace.

His eyes shot open, he was warm and safe.

“Hello Rin,” A soft voice greeted. 

“Hi, lucifer,”


End file.
